


Stay With Me [Rilaya Pregnancy Story]

by StewieGriffinFan1999



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, F/M, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan1999/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan1999
Summary: Riley is 15 and pregnant and Maya is in shock. Maya must stay super close to protect Riley at all times. Even when Lucas starts getting meaner to Riley.





	Stay With Me [Rilaya Pregnancy Story]

**Author's Note:**

> Originally released on Wattpad. Yes Lucas is a bully in this.   
> This is the original version. I was planning on writing.

[Maya]

I was returning to New York after a week away, my mom got so drunk that I moved out to my own apartment near Riley like 8 minute drive, I needed to see my girl, she has been pregnant for 2 weeks. I am supposed to be with Riley for a while each day. I got to her window, she was on the floor in a ball. I got inside through the window and she looked at me, "Maya I was jumped today while ago so I came in my room and didn't tell my parents." I began freaking out, "Who did it?" She said, "Friar, he hates me you weren't here with me so I was jumped." I should never leave without Riley. I have to remember that."Maya as you know Lucas use to be a nice guy but hey he changed for the worst. He did things to me and I am totally scared." I chuckled, "Baby how many times have I told you not to go home that way?" Riley stood up, "About a million." I smiled, "Atta girl."

**Author's Note:**

> Any who after watching the series on Netflix I decided to release this story on ao3.  
> Don't ask why chapters are short plz. Leave a comment if I should release the next chapter


End file.
